The Korabis Adventures: Part 1
by WolfSong14
Summary: Korabis, a boy raised by Luke Skywalker at age 16, learns how to be a hero to his father figure


The Korabis Adventures: Part I

Chapter 1: Departure

The sith. That word strikes fear into the hearts of many, including that of a young Jedi named Korabis. He wasn't always a Jedi. Korabis was once a normal sixteen year old boy with kind, loving parents. Then one day it was all taken away from him. The evil sith lord, Darth Vader murdered Korabis' parents. Lost and alone Korabis ran as far away from home as he could possibly get. Eventually he made it to Naboo where he met a Jedi name Luke Skywalker. Luke took Korabis under his wing after hearing his story. He trained him in the ways of the Jedi.

Korabis became strong and quick. He was also good at using both a light saber and gun. Luke told him about the adventures that had come to pass after Luke became a Jedi. The one that interested Korabis the most was the story about Obi-wan Kenobi (Old Ben).

He considered Luke to be his father in a way. He became quite close to him and to Luke's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. They were kinda like his guardians to keep him out of trouble as a hot headed young boy.

Well our story takes place on Korabis' twentieth birthday...

Korabis rose from bed and stretched. He got changed, hooked his light saber into his belt, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Master Korabis. Happy birthday." C-3PO said greeting him. "Morning 3PO. Thanks. I'm starting to feel old." Korabis joked. Suddenly Luke came downstairs. "Happy birthday Korabis!" Luke exclaimed embracing him. "Thank you master." Korabis said with a smile. "You are offically a man. You've become quite a skilled Jedi. I say you are now a master." Luke told him taking a step back and resting both his hands on Korabis' shoulders. "You mean it sir?" Korabis asked. "Every word." Luke replied.

Korabis' smile grew. "I have something for you." Luke said grabbing a box on a nearby table. He handed it to Korabis. Korabis slowly opened the box and discovered there was a light saber inside. "It was my fathers. I wanted you to have it when you were old enough." Luke stated.

Korabis was shocked. "Sir this is to much. I can't except this." he said taking the saber out of the box. "You deserve it. Why don't you go out and train with it for a bit." Luke stated. "But what about my chores?" Korabis asked. "It's your birthday. You can let them go for today." Luke replied. Korabis ran outside to practice. Luke watched from the door way.

Korabis practiced most of the day. Eventually he began to tire and sat down to rest. Luke came outside with some water for him. "Thank you." Korabis said tipping his head out of respect. Luke patted him on the back. "Korabis, I have to tell you something. Tomorrow I have to leave." Luke told him in a soft tone. "W...what? Where are you going?" Korabis asked. "I have to go away for a few days. The sith lord is planning to attack a local planet. I'm being sent with Princess Leia to aid them." Luke answered. "Please master! Let me come with you. I can handle myself and I promise I wont get into trouble." Korabis begged. "No Korabis. If something goes wrong you'll be needed. You have to stay here." Luke said in a harsh tone. "Yes sir." Korabis said lowering his head.

The next morning Luke left slightly before dawn. Korabis, C-3PO, and R2-D2 got up with him to see him off. "Be safe master." Korabis said as they embraced each other one last time. "Take care Korabis and remember to always be ready. 3PO take care of him." Luke stated walking away from them. Korabis shed a few tears. Once Luke was far out of ear shot Korabis muttered, "Good bye...father."

Korabis remained in his room the rest of the day.

Chapter 2: The Message

A week after Luke's departure Korabis received news that Luke had been captured by the enemy. The Jedi council wanted him to go on a rescue mission to save him. He was warned that the Empire had taken Luke to a desolate moon two days away. Korabis willingly excepted the mission and knew what he had to do.

The next day Korabis, along with C-3PO and R2-D2, set out. Korabis knew of the one place he could get help at to take him to this desolate moon. He had to get to Mos Eisley as quick as he possibly could to meet up with Luke's old friend Han Solo. He was told that Master Yoda would be there to greet him and would accompany him on his mission.

Korabis sighed as they were almost to their first destination. "Don't lose hope master Korabis." C-3PO said trying to lighten Korbis' mood. "I know 3PO. It's just...just." Korabis couldn't get the words out. "You are worried about master Luke. You need not worry. He's been in worse situations then this." C-3PO stated. Korabis said nothing. As was said before Korabis saw Luke as a father figure. He couldn't bear the thought of the sith once again destroying his family.

Chapter 3: Mos Eisley

The rest of the way was quiet. Korabis was very lost in thought. When they got into the city there were a few storm troopers around. Korabis was a little frightened but when he saw Master Yoda his fears melted away. "Young Master Korabis. Glad to see, arrived safely, you have. Yes." Master Yoda said greeting him. "Master Yoda." Korabis said lowering his head out of respect. "You know your mission. Sure, I am, the news about young Skywalker has upset you." Master Yoda stated. Korabis nodded. "Come. Agreed to go with us, pilot Solo has. Come." Yoda stated waving his hand for Korabis to follow him. Korabis did so.

Master Yoda lead him into a large room where a tall man and a large furry creature stood. "I assume you are Korabis." the tall man said. "Mr. Solo." Korabis lowered his head once more as he said this. "I see Luke told you about me. You can just call me Han." the tall man said. "Yes Mr. So...Han." Korabis corrected himself. "Acquainted we must go now you two are. Yes." Master Yoda stated. Both nodded.

Chapter 4: Must Out Run The Empire

"Follow me." Han said leading them (including 3PO and R2) to a room in the back. "The Millennium Falcon." Korabis said in awe as he looked at the ship in the center of the room. The furry beast (known as Chewbacca) roared slightly. "What did he say?" Korabis asked. "He says he remembers helping Luke out many times." Han explained.

"This all seems like a dream to me." Korabis said softly. "If it is you better wake up cause it's not gonna get any better. Go get on board. Can't leave without you." Han stated. Korabis smirked, nodded, and boarded the Millennium Falcon. "Kid, I want to tell you something. You remind me a lot of Luke. A true Jedi." Han stated looking at Korabis then sitting down in his pilot seat. "You think so?" Korabis asked. "I do." Han replied.

Korabis wondered if it was true. Was he like Luke? Was he a true Jedi?

"Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride cause once a Empire ship notices this one they'll be after us like a cat chasing a mouse." Han stated. Korabis quickly sat down next to Yoda."Let this upset you too much Korabis, do not. You're skills will be needed and without a clear mind, be useless, you will." Yoda stated noticing the fear and upset eyes of Korabis. "I know master. It's just hard not to be upset." Korabis said looking at him. "I know, hard but you must be able to control your feelings, is it." Yoda commented. "Yes sir." Korabis said turning away from him.

Suddenly there was a thud. "Just what I was afraid of." Han shouted. "What was that?" Korabis asked. "Emperial ships. Hang on tight!" Han replied. Korabis tried his best not to let his fear control him. "Doing well young Korabis, you are. Yes." Yoda stated. Korabis just gave a weak smile. "Kid, how good are you at firing lazers?" Han asked quickly. "Ok I guess." Korabis answered. "Good enough for me. Come on! Chewy take the wheel." Han stated leading Korabis to the ship's guns. "Just try and his them." Han said. Korabis nodded.

After quite a bit they were able to make the jump to light speed. Korabis went back to sit down. "Well young Korabis, you did." Yoda said. "Thanks." Korabis said.

Chapter 5: Location, Location, Location

"I know this sounds kinda dumb but Master Yoda...where are we going?" Korabis finally asked. This was not told to him in the letter. "Going to Almas, we are. Yes." Yoda replied. "Almas! Isn't there an ancient Sith fortress located there?" Han questioned. "Right pilot Solo, you are. Keeping young Skywalker there, they are." Yoda stated. "Almas." Korabis said in an almost whisper to himself. "Be watchful and ready. Guide you the correct way young Korabis, the force will. You a master young Skywalker considered. You in the right manner let the force control." Yoda said to Korabis. Korabis nodded but said nothing. After a few minutes he asked, "Master Yoda, do you think I am a master?"

"Weather I think so or not, to be one young Skywalker considered you. No one perfect can be." Yoda replied. Korabis nodded. He understood. Even if Master Yoda had told him...what difference would it have made.

After several hours of traveling Han called, "Almas dead ahead." Korabis took a deep breath. He'll admit he was nervous. He put his hand on his saber. "Worry not." Yoda stated. Korabis nodded. "Let's go." Korabis said calmly.

Chapter 6: Escape Attempt 1—Failed

Luke sat in a tiny, closed off room. The only other that was with him was his sister, Princess Leia. How could he have been so dumb? He had fallen right into a trap. He didn't have his saber nor a blaster. There was no way out other than when lord Vader comes in through the door which is sealed tight. Not even using the force could break it. Luke looked around the room for a means of escape. "You know it's hopeless. They know better then to stick you in a room you can get out of." Leia said watching him. "Nothing is hopeless. There has got to be a way." Luke muttered.

One thing they didn't notice was the air vent on the ceiling but even if Luke or Leia noticed it, it would be hard to climb through because of it's location.

It seemed likes hours past. Luke finally noticed the vent. "Maybe that way." he stated breaking off the vent cover with the force. It was large enough for them to travel through it was just a matter of how to get into it without falling. "It's impossible Luke. There is no way we can make it through there." Leia commented. "No, I think we can or at least I can. Stay here. I'll go through then open the door on the other side for you. The guards have my light saber so I'll get that back and..." she stopped him from what he was saying. "Luke..." she began. "Be careful." He nodded and up the air vent he went.

He did make it to the other side but...well lets say he only got his saber back before he was thrown back into the room he had just left. "Back so soon?" Leia asked helping him up off the floor. "Very funny." he replied.

Chapter 7: Sneaking into the Sith Base-Not Easy

Han landed the Millennium Falcon a good ways away from the base. Korabis, Yoda, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 all got off the ship and Korabis looked ahead to the base. "Dangerous, this will be. Yes." Yoda stated. Korabis felt frozen in the moment. Right infront of him was a Sith base probably crawling with Storm Troopers and possibly Darth Vader. "Hate, you are feeling young Korabis. Let hate not control you." Yoda stated. "It's just...the thought of the very people who murdered my parents are in there and I might have to face them." Korabis commented with slight tears in his eyes. Han put his hand on Korabis' shoulder to comfort him. "Go we must." Yoda said. Korabis took a deep breath, straightened himself, and boldly said, "Let's do this."

Using trees to be their for hiding they made their way toward the base. Three guards stood outside. "Use the force."Yoda said to Korabis. Korabis concentrated and managed to knock out one of the guards. As for the other Yoda got his share. "Done well young Korabis." Yoda stated. Korabis lowered his head out of respect. "Master Yoda, stay here. Han, Chewbacca, and I can handle this. We can't afford you getting caught too." Korabis said. "Yes, right you are." Yoda stated.

Quietly and quickly Korabis, Han, and Chewbacca made it toward the Sith base. "You ready for this?" Korabis asked him. "Kid, we were born ready." Han replied. They went forward into the base which wasn't as easy as it sounded. More than once both saber and blaster were used. Korabis' skill and movements with his saber were incredible. Eventually they made it in with no further problems.

Chapter 8: Freed Leia...One More To Go

After hours of sitting in that prison room Luke and Leia got an unexpected guest. Darth Vader walked in. "Vader." Luke said sternly getting up from the bench he was sitting on. "Pleased to see you remember me Skywalker." Darth Vader stated pushing Luke down. "What do you want Vader?" Leia asked rushing to her brother's side. "You are going to die immediately but he will either join the dark side or die." Darth Vader replied as one of his guards grabbed Leia's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Let her go Vader!" Luke boomed scrambling to his feet. "Behave and we might not kill her quickly." Darth Vader said grabbing Luke by the arm and throwing him into the arms of two other guards. Luke struggled to get out of their grip but it was useless. He couldn't get free no matter how hard he tried.

Darth Vader gave the guards order and the three guards dragged the two off in separate directions.

Korabis overheard a commotion and caught a glimpse of Leia from his hiding position. He whistled to Han like a droid to throw the guards off a bit. Han pulled out his blaster and killed the guard. Korabis came out of hiding. "Princess Leia." Korabis said with a bow. "Korabis!" she exclaimed hugging him. Then Han came out of hiding. "Leia. You alright?" he asked. "Han? I never thought I'd see you again." she said letting go of Korbis and gave Han a kiss and hug. "I'm assuming that means yes." he said kissing her back. "Where's Master Luke?" Korabis asked quickly. "Two other guards took him the opposite way from me. Vader is here. He said that Luke has one choice. Join the dark side or die. You know as well as I do he wont choose the dark side." Leia replied. "Let's go." Korabis said starting to walk away. Leia picked up the guards blaster and lead the way to where Luke and her were separated.

Chapter 9: Freeing Luke... Harder than Expected.

Korabis followed Leia to where she had last seen Luke. "Han, you and Chewbacca take her and get out of here. I'll find Luke." Korabis commanded. "You can't do this alone kid." Han stated. "Yes I can. If I can't...I'll die trying." Korabis said walking off in the direction Luke had been taken in. "Good luck Korabis." Leia called. He nodded and ran quickly to find Luke and get out.

He roamed far back into the base avoiding guards along the way. He closed his eyes and hoped that maybe through the force even though it was risky he could find Luke's location. He knew if Vader picked up on what he was doing it was gonna be a problem but he didn't care at the moment. He eventually made contact with Luke and figured out his location. Slowly and silently Korabis traveled in the direction Luke was.

He made it to a back room and sensed Luke's presence. He also sensed the presents of Vader. A shiver of fear went down his back. Then the words "fear leads to hate and hate leads to evil" played through his head. "No fear." he whispered to himself. He found a way to the room through a ventilation system and went up it.

Korabis heard Vader say to Luke, "You're young apprentice is here. What a perfect person to see you suffer." Korabis' body locked in place. He pulled out his saber to have on hand and jumped out of the system. "This ends now Vader!" he said. "I've been expecting you." Vader said to him. "Nothing better than a warm welcome." Korabis said sarcastically as a ton of destroyer bots came into view.

Korabis quickly defeated the bots and had enough energy to free Luke and probably die at the hand of Vader. (sounds real positive doesn't it.)

Chapter 10: Freedom

Korabis stood his ground infront of Vader. "You have become strong but I'm afraid that wont save you." Vader said. "I have no intention on saving myself." Korabis responded killing the two guards who were holding Luke. "You ready?" Luke asked. "No master. Leave. I'll do this alone. No sense in us both dying." Korabis replied. "I can't leave you behind." Luke stated. "Go. I can handle it. You are being waited on." Korabis said. Luke nodded and quickly walked away.

"I've waited a long time for this Vader." Korabis said looking at his enemy. "You are filled with hate and anger. Join the dark side and I can assure your freedom." Vader commented. "Never." Korabis replied drawling out his light saber. "Then you will die." Vader said drawling out his saber too. The two began to fight.

Luke had just been stopped by a few destroyer bots. They didn't last too long though. He walked over to one of the computers and realized the building had been set on self destruct. Only fifteen minutes to get out of the building alive. Fear for Korabis struck him but he had no choice but to leave. He managed to get out with three minutes to spare. Driods had slowed him down. Korabis still hadn't gotten out. Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Yoda rushed over to Luke. "Where is Korabis?" Leia asked him. "Inside. He made me get out while he fought Vader." Luke replied lowering his head. Finally you could here something begin to blow up. Then there was a loud bang and the entire sith base was blown into little pieces. "Korabis!" Luke cried. Tears began to stream down his face for no one saw the boy come out.

After several minutes someone tapped Luke on the shoulder. He turned to see Korabis standing right behind him. Luke quickly embraced Korabis. "I thought I had lost you." Luke said. "You could never." Korabis stated with a smile. "What happened to Vader?" Leia asked. "He got out right at the three minute mark. He knocked me over and ran. I quickly got to my feet and followed him at a distance. I lost him when we got out." Korabis replied. "I'm just glad you're alright." Luke said hugging him again. "I'm glad you are alright as well Master." Korabis stated.

And That Was The End...

Till The Next Adventure!


End file.
